


For He's a Jolly Good Fellow

by Cup_aTea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, PWP, Size Queen Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: “Happy Birthday, Nick,” Phil said as he nudged Nick into the bedroom.Nick didn't know he was expecting for his birthday surprise, but finding Clint waiting in their bedroom like a fantasy come to life was not it.  Luckily, Phil always knew what Nick liked.





	For He's a Jolly Good Fellow

**Author's Note:**

> I originally intended this for Nick Fury's birthday, which Google supplies as December 21st. But let's be real, Nick Fury is the spy's spy--no one knows his real birthday, I'm sure. (No one but Phil, that is) And I felt like posting, so here you are.

“Happy Birthday, Nick,” Phil said as he nudged Nick into the bedroom.

Nick felt his jaw try to drop at the sight and he made sure to hold it firmly in place. For in the space beyond the end of the bed was Clint Barton on— _was that their coffee table?_ —a table. He was on the table because one of Phil and Nick’s dildos was suctioned to it, and he was currently fucking himself on it.

Nick recognized the dildo as their biggest one, the one that Phil used when Nick was away and that Nick liked when he wanted to get thoroughly pounded. Barton had only taken the end of it so far and was moving up and down slowly as he clearly worked on getting more of it inside of him.

“What is this?” said Nick, looking over his shoulder at Phil.

“I know you’ve thought about it. And Barton was up for it when I asked him.” Phil was watching him closely. “What do you say?”

Nick looked back at Barton trying to fuck himself on the dildo. His eyes were open and watching Nick. His mouth was open too as he worked himself further and further down the firm silicone. His abs and thighs were straining as he moved himself slowly, and his biceps were turned out beautifully where he braced his arms behind him. In short, he looked like a wet dream.

“Barton, do you want this?”

“I definitely want this. But only if you’ll call me Clint, sir,” the man said.

Nick swallowed carefully.

“Well then, I guess you’d better call me Nick, Clint,” he said. He looked back at Phil. “Is there a plan that we’re following tonight?”

“Beyond Clint getting himself opened up, there’s no plan. It’s whatever you want,” Phil said.

“All right,” Nick said. “Then you come here.”

He pulled Phil to the end of the bed and then sat himself down.

“Strip,” he said. “And then I want you to suck me while I watch Bart—Clint.”

Phil stripped efficiently and was soon on his knees and pulling out Nick’s cock. He started going down on Nick just the way he liked as Clint fuck himself on the dildo in front of him.

“I would have thought you’d make sure he could take it all before I got home,” Nick commented as he watched Clint sink further down the dildo.

Phil pulled back with a sticky noise.

“I thought so too at first. But he mentioned he liked the feeling of being opened up by a big dick, and he thought you might like to watch.”

“Phil said the dildo you had was the same size as you are, sir. It’s been a while since I’ve taken something so big,” Clint said.

“Why do I get the feeling you talk as much in the bedroom as you do everywhere else?” Nick growled.

“Wherever did you get that idea, sir?” Clint said with a smirk. Then he groaned, entirely for his audience’s benefit Nick was sure, as he took more of the dildo.

“I thought you were going to be calling me Nick. And if you want to get my dick anywhere near you, you better show me you can fuck that thing properly.” 

Nick would swear Clint batted his lashes at him, but the younger man shifted on the table and worked on lowering himself all the way down. He talked the whole time.

“Fuck, Nick, I can’t wait till you’re inside me. This toy feels so big—I know you’re going to feel so good. I couldn’t believe it when Phil asked me, and then I had to wait all week, wondering what it was going to be like. Your cock looks so good in Phil’s mouth, I can’t wait till it’s in my ass. Gonna take you so deep, gonna feel it for days.”

As Clint talked, he took more and more of the dildo, making it look effortless. Soon he was taking the whole thing, fucking himself on it easily.

Nick, who had already pulled Phil back from his cock, told Clint to stop. “Turn around,” he said. “I want to see you from behind.”

Clint smirked again and demonstrated his flexibility by turning around without ever letting the toy leave his ass. Once he was kneeling facing away he began moving on the toy again, taking it deeply and grinding himself on it.

“That’s it, Clint. Let’s see you move. Let’s see that ass shake.”

Clint did just as he asked. Nick watched that perfect ass bounce as Clint moved on the toy.

“Oh, please Nick, oh please,” Clint was moaning. “I just want to get you inside me. I just want you filling me up.”

“All right,” said Nick, taking pity on him. “Come over here and ride me instead.”

Clint kneeled carefully up off the toy, and Nick had the immense pleasure of listening to the slick sound it made as it left his ass. Then Clint was crossing the space and climbing into his lap. Nick peeled off his shirt and Phil and Clint helped him out of his pants. Clint ground against his dick for a moment before he was kneeling above Nick’s lap and taking hold of it instead. He lined it up and began sinking down on Nick’s thick cock.

Phil groaned from his spot kneeling on the floor, and Nick joined in. Clint was slick from the lube he had used, but he was still tight despite the toy. And he kept sliding down until he had Nick down all the way to the base.

Clint panted against Nick’s shoulder.

“As good as you imagined?” Nick asked.

“Better,” Clint said. “Fuck, you feel so good.” 

He began riding Nick’s cock, slowly at first and then speeding up. Nick could see every muscle in that well-honed body flex as Clint moved above him.

“Phil, come up here where I can reach you,” Nick said roughly.

Phil eagerly assented, climbing onto the bed and crawling up to meet Nick. Nick grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him into a filthy kiss. He heard Clint’s breath hitch and his ass clenched around Nick’s cock. After a moment, Clint started moving with renewed intensity, spurred on by the sight of them kissing. Nick just grinned and plundered deeper into Phil’s mouth.

Phil broke the kiss with a wet noise.

“Happy Birthday, baby,” he said, in the tone that he only ever used for Nick.

“It will be,” Nick said. He looked at Clint. “But there’s one more thing before it’s perfect.”

“And what would that be?” Clint said, slowing his movements as he rose and fell in Nick’s lap so that he could look at him properly.

“I want you to make Phil come. I want you to make him come with your mouth while I’m fucking you.”

Phil moaned faintly beside him while Clint just grinned.

“That seems only fair. Especially since Phil went to all this trouble to set this up.”

Clint bent over then and twisted himself in the direction of Phil’s cock. He nosed around the base of it and then licked a wide stripe up to the top. His lips closed around the tip and Phil made a choked noise. Clint began sinking lower and as Phil’s breathing grew ragged, Nick kissed him again. He kissed him and mimicked Clint’s motions with his tongue until Phil was whimpering into the kiss. Then he drew back to watch Clint’s head bob on Phil’s cock. Phil was getting close, Nick could tell, and though Clint was still undulating in his lap and rocking on his cock, it wasn’t what Nick needed to come. So he threaded his fingers through Clint’s blond locks and gently tugged him upwards.

When Clint came off Phil’s cock with a pop (and Nick thoroughly enjoyed Phil’s full-body shudder) he said, “You look very pretty down there, but I think it’s time to finish this.”

He urged Clint off his lap and moved out of the way. 

“On your knees, Clint. Make sure you can still reach Phil easily.”

Clint moaned and shifted quickly onto his hands and knees. Nick moved to kneel behind him.

“Start sucking Phil again,” he said. “You’re going to make him come this time. And I’m going to fuck you while you do.”

Clint, with his mouth already halfway down Phil’s cock, moaned. 

Nick carefully draped himself over Clint’s back and spoke into his ear.

“Are you ready for me to fuck you, Clint?” he asked.

It was funny watching Clint trying to nod around a mouthful of cock, too eager for it to stop himself. So Nick did it again.

“Are you sure?” 

He rocked his hard, dripping cock against Clint’s ass. Clint moaned and Phil’s fingers clenched in the sheets. Clint’s knees slid a little further apart. 

“All right then,” Nick said. He reached down to grab his cock and lined it up with Clint’s ass. Then he pressed unerringly inside, Clint’s slick passage welcoming him back in. 

He gave Clint a moment and then pulled out before slamming back in. Clint made a noise muffled by Phil’s cock.

“Make him come, Clint. Because we’re not going to until he does,” Nick said.

He began fucking Clint, watching the man rock between them. He took Nick’s cock like a champ and, judging by Phil’s face, never got distracted from sucking Phil’s cock.

“Nick, oh fuck—yes Clint, just like that. Nick, I’m so close,” Phil said. Nick watched his telltale blush spread across his chest.

“Are you almost there, Phil? Are you ready to come all the way down Clint’s throat?”

Clint’s body shuddered around Nick while Phil grunted at Nick’s words.

“That’s it, babe, come for us,” Nick said.

“Nnggh.” Phil’s hands went to Clint’s head even as his hips pumped up into Clint’s mouth. Nick watched as Phil’s mouth fell open soundlessly as he came. 

Finally Phil fell back onto the sheets, panting lightly. 

“Fuck, you’re good,” he said, ruffling his fingers through Clint’s hair. Clint pulled off his cock with a wet noise. He nuzzled his cheek into Phil’s palm before straightening his shoulders.

“I like sucking cock,” Clint said. “But I’m ready for a little more.”

Clint looked over his shoulder at Nick, with his cheeks flushed and eyes dark.

“Then that’s what you’ll get,” Nick promised.

He pressed a heavy hand between Clint’s shoulder blades, pressing him down until his cheek was pillowed on Phil’s stomach. The sound Clint made at the new angle was music to Nick’s ears. He set a fast rhythm, pounding into Clint’s ass.

“Fuck, yes,” Clint gasped. “Fuck. Please!”

“You ready for it?” Nick grunted, sweat dripping.

“Give it to me,” Clint said.

Nick reached his hand around to Clint’s cock. He gave Clint everything he had until the man was keening under him.

“That’s it, that’s it, I’m gonna… Oh shit, I’m gonna—!”

“Come on, Clint,” Nick said.

“Fuck!”

Clint came, wetness dripping through Nick’s fingers and onto the sheets. His body arched, and it pressed his sweaty back into Nick’s chest and let Nick sink just a little deeper. Nick’s eyes caught Phil’s baby blues over Clint’s shoulder. Phil was watching them hungrily as if he wished he could go again. The sight tipped Nick over the edge, his hips pumping helplessly into Clint’s ass as his orgasm crashed over him. His eyes screwed shut and he could do nothing but ride out the pleasure rushing through him. 

When he came back to himself, he was still holding himself above his lovers. Clint had mostly collapsed, but they were still connected at the hip. Nick eased himself backwards until he could slip out. Clint moaned when he went, and dropped the rest of the way onto the bed. Nick let himself sit back on his heels. He found himself fascinated by the sight his come slowly dripping out of Clint’s ass. Nick dragged a thumb through it and Clint groaned when he prodded at the puffy rim of his hole.

He looked up to see Phil smirking at him and rolled his eyes. With a stretch, he got off the bed and made his way to the bathroom for a wet cloth. By the time he got back to the bed, Phil had pulled Clint up so that the younger man was lying on his chest. Nick’s heart gave a little flutter at the sight that he was determined to ignore. Instead, he crawled in beside them and began gently wiping them clean. When he was done, he tossed the washcloth in the direction of the hamper and burrowed into the sheets along Clint’s side.

“Give me just a few minutes and I’ll be out of your hair,” Clint mumbled, his face buried in Phil’s chest. 

Nick exchanged a look with Phil over Clint’s head. They’d been together long enough that it was easy enough to read. 

“How about we all get some sleep and not worry about it,” he said.

“What?” Clint said, raising his head to blink at Nick.

Phil said, “I know I told you that Nick had a fantasy of the three of us together. That was the truth, but it wasn’t the complete truth.”

“The complete truth,” said Nick, “is that we both shared that fantasy. And that we both dreamed of it being more.”

“More?” Clint’s eyes were wide.

Phil cleared his throat. “More meaning more than just a one time thing. And more than just sex. If that was something you were interested in.”

“You mean, as in me being part of your relationship?” Clint said. “But why?”

“We like you. We both find you attractive,” Nick said. “And sometimes, the two of us get too obsessive. We could use another person to balance us out. As I believe someone said, more of a tricycle than a bicycle.”

“Oh my god, will you never let me live that down?” Phil said, slapping a hand over his face. Nick chuckled at his reaction.

“I don’t really know what to say,” Clint said.

“Then don’t say anything yet. Stay the night, think about it. We can have round two in the morning and talk about it over breakfast,” Nick said.

“Unless we’ve made you uncomfortable,” Phil said. “Don’t feel like you’re obligated to stay.”

There was a pause, and then Clint looked at Nick. “Round two, you say?”

Nick nodded an affirmative. “Mmm hmm. In the shower maybe. Maybe you can take Phil’s cock next time. Or he can take yours.”

Clint’s lips quirked. “It sounds like you’ve thought about this a lot,” he said.

“We have,” said Nick. He reached around Clint for Phil’s hand and interlaced their fingers.

“Well,” Clint said slowly. “Sounds like it definitely worth sticking around till morning. And then I guess we’ll see.”

He was looking at them with a shy smile. Past him, Nick saw Phil smiling too. 

“Well then,” Nick said gruffly. “Why don’t we get some sleep?”

As he lay back on the sheets, a wave of tiredness—from the day and the orgasm and the bigness of the conversation they were going to have the next day—swept over him. He let himself relax with the sounds of breathing, part familiar and part new, lulling him off to sleep.


End file.
